La apuesta de los chicos - Después de la apuesta
by BakoNya
Summary: Capitulo especial de San Valentin muuy atrasado... no me maten! - one-shot - anuncio de posible segunda temporada -


**Holis :3 ... no me maten *temblando en el suelo***

 **_Attakai: Aclarando, la reacción de la cabeza de aire se debe a que después de varios meses, publicara el capitulo de especial de San Valentin, el cual es este, y bueno ya que estoy aclarando las cosas, también les advierto que esta historia es basada en lo que ocurre después de la apuesta, por lo que habrá pequeños spoilers, sin mas que agregar, les dejamos la historia, esperando la disfruten**

* * *

El amor estaba en el aire, el cual tenía un olor muy dulce, hablando literalmente, a cada paso que se daba por la ciudad se podía oler el chocolate, y es que, el siguiente día sería la tan esperada fiesta de las doncellas, el día de San Valentín, esa hermosa fecha en que las chicas preparaban estupendos dulces para esa persona que tanto les gustaba o con quien ya salían, pero que le querían recordar cuanto se les quería

El chico de orbes oscuros suspiro pesadamente y es que, después de haber arruinado la corta relación con Aiko, no volvió a salir con ninguna otra chica por una temporada, ya que, a pesar de intentar tener una relación normal, por una u otra razón no conseguía mantenerla por mucho tiempo, eventualmente recibía notas en su casillero, todas con poemas muy tiernos, pero no les daba mucha importancia.

Miraba pesadamente mientras caminaba al montón de chicas en cada tienda comprando los ingredientes para lo que le prepararían a su pareja o a quien les gustase, rodo los ojos harto de todo y siguió su camino hasta la terminal para dirigirse ya a su casa.

 *** / * / * Murasaki * / * / ***

La peli-morado nunca había sido de las personas que regalasen cosas a alguien más, pero la relación que tenía con el peli-rojo de ojos ambarinos era la primera relación "seria" que tenía con alguien, por lo que se dejó llevar por el mar de ideas que le dieron las otras chicas y compro los ingredientes que necesitaba para prepararle a su novio el que consideraba el mejor regalo de San Valentín de todos los tiempos, busco muchas opciones, pero al final opto por preparar un pastel de chocolate.

Llevaba ya varios minutos mezclando pacientemente lo que sería para la cubierta de este, mientras el bizcocho reposaba un poco, termino de mezclar y dejo el tazón a un lado, tomo el bizcocho con cuidado y lo corto por la mitad para poder ponerle el relleno de frutillas y crema que tenía preparado previamente, tras ponerle el cremoso relleno lo monto en un plato y comenzó con cuidado a poner la cubierta de chocolate que termino de colocar minutos después

\- Esta listo – sonrió al ver la romántica dedicatoria que le había puesto "para el idiota que mas quiero"

Lo cubrió con mucho cuidado y le llevo al refrigerador para después irse a dormir, emocionada interiormente

 *** / * / * Elizabeth Nightshade * / * / ***

La peli-rosa estaba preparando junto con sus hermanas lo que normalmente hacían cada año, preparaban mini-brownies de chocolate y mini bombones para repartirlos a los chicos de la escuela y que ninguno se quedara sin recibir nada, tras terminar lo que le darían a sus compañeros, mientras sus hermanas los envolvían con cuidado se dedicó a preparar unos brownies diferentes para su lindo albino, sabiendo que le gustaba el mucho el chocolate, le agrego un poco de queso crema para que no fuesen tan dulces.

\- ¿Por qué no solo le das unos de estos? – le pregunto su hermana mayor aun empaquetando los mino brownies

\- Porque es el primer San Valentín que paso con él – la miro de reojo sonrojada – quiero que sea especial – metió los brownies al horno para después dedicarse a hacer una envoltura especial, esperando que le gustaran mucho

 *** / * / * Mikury * / * / ***

La peli-negra seguía mezclando el chocolate para hacer los chocolates especiales que tenía planeados para su ya novio Seiya, quien le había dicho que no era necesario, pero que ella de igual forma quería preparar, dedico la mayor parte del día a buscar los moldes que quería para prepararlos y tras horas de búsqueda los termino encontrando, moldes en forma de águila, eran pequeños, pero igual los quería usar, poco a poco los fue poniendo en los moldes, poniendo relleno de fresa en algunos, sonrió una vez tuvo los moldes ya rellenos y los metió al congelador para que se endureciera el chocolate, se sentía muy emocionada, nunca pensó que la amistad que inicio con el moreno llegara tan lejos, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido, pero al final terminaron juntos.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación donde tenía materiales para hacer una cajita en donde colocaría los chocolates, se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a cortar con cuidado algo de papel cascaron con el que formaría la cajita, volvió la vista un segundo y miro la fotografía que se habían tomado en el parque de diversiones con los demás, suspiro un poco y siguió con su trabajo de crear la linda cajita

 *** / * / * Elizabeth Dubois * / * / ***

La muñequita de porcelana llevaba días planeando esto, imaginaba cada momento, desde que le entregaba el chocolate a su lindo peli-azul hasta cuando el día terminara, sabía de antemano que su novio no era mucho de comer chocolate oscuro, por lo que le preparo mini tartaletas de chocolate blanco con una salsa de frambuesas y frutillas, la parte más difícil para ella era el poder trabajar con el chocolate blanco, ya que la consistencia era diferente a la del chocolate oscuro, tras derretir el chocolate y ponerlo en varios moldes en forma circulares con la base de galleta y mantequilla ya lista, las dejo reposar, pues si agregaba la salsa así, lo arruinaría por completo

\- ¿Qué más puedo agregarle? – seguía pensando la rubia, pues para ella una salsa de frutas era de lo más sencillo y no haría lucir tanto el regalo como quisiera, pensó por un momento en agregarle algo de caramelo, pero eso haría que quedara muy dulce y se empalagaría muy rápido por el saber miro hacia el techo en busca de inspiración, tras unos minutos más sin ideas, decidió ponerle ya la salsa de frutillas para irse a dormir con la esperanza de que por la mañana se le ocurriera algo antes de ir a la escuela

 *** / * / * Mei * / * / ***

La tierna novia del peli-rojo de ojos esmeralda, a diferencia del resto de las chicas, preparo más temprano lo que le regalaría a su novio, preparando un delicioso postre de trufas y chocolate que esperaba le gustara, ya que la trufa era un poco más difícil de preparar, ese día había salido antes de la escuela y había ido a comprar lo que necesitaría para el postre que su madre le había enseñado.

En estos momentos se encontraba enviándole mensajes de texto, ambos ya estaban recostados, pero solían mandarse mensajes antes de dormir, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando el chico le envió un mensaje preguntándole que si tenía algo preparado para él, cosa que no le respondió, simplemente le dijo buenas noches y se acomodó en su cama para dormirse

 *** / * / * Yugata * / * / ***

\- Es increíble que esté haciendo esto – se seguía repitiendo la peli-negra que estaba en la cocina, sus padres se habían dormido ya, por lo que ella aprovecho para poder bajar sin hacer ruido y preparar lo que le regalaría a su cabeza de helado, recordando la insistencia del chico

 _\- Que me darás, que me darás –_

Era lo que el peli-verde le había preguntado toda la semana y es que no pensaba darle nada, simplemente le inventaría que lo había olvidado, pero la constate voz del chico recordándoselo a cada momento hizo que se hartara, por lo que al salir de la escuela se dirigió a comprar una bolsa de chocolate a la que fue maldiciendo todo el camino de regreso a su casa.

Suspiro cansada, pues eran las 9 de la noche, tenía clases temprano y seguía en la cocina pensando en que prepararle a su insistente y fastidioso novio, por instantes pensaba en comprarle un bote de helado y terminar con ese asunto, pero en el fondo quería que fuera algo especial, siguió pensando hasta que se cansó y busco el libro de recetas de su madre, busco y busco, todos los postres que veía eran algo complicados, siguió ojeando el libro hasta que encontró una receta de mousse de chocolate, era sencilla, bastante sencilla, y al no tener más ideas opto por preparar esa receta, paso a paso siguió la preparación, desde el derretir el chocolate, hasta la refrigeración, sin saltarse nada y después de un par de horas, termino el regalo del peli-verde, sonrió victoriosa al ver lo bien que le había quedado a pesar del desastre en la cocina, suspiro pesadamente y se dedicó a ordenar todo antes de irse a dormir.

 *** / * / * Shizen * / * / ***

La castaña estaba algo entristecida, pues ese día estaba de guardia nocturna en el hospital y eso la dejaba sin posibilidad de poder prepararle algo al goleador de fuego, no había comprado nada y aunque lo hubiese hecho, no tenía donde prepararlos, miraba por la ventana distraída cuando una de las niñas se le acerco con un pequeño

\- ¿Qué pasa sensei? – pregunto el único pequeñito a su cargo, ella le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello con cuidado

\- No es nada importante – le continuo sonriendo y miro la curiosa mirada del pequeño

\- Sensei, ¿usted tiene novio? – Pregunto la niña haciendo sonrojar a la chica, ambos menores le sonrieron ladinos al ver la reacción de la oji-verde aqua – creo que es un si – sonrió emocionado el niño haciendo sonrojar más a la chica – y ¿Qué le dará mañana sensei? – le sorprendía lo curiosa que era la pequeña a pesar de sus escasos 6 años

\- No, no le daré nada – le siguió sonriendo tratando de hacer que su sonrojo desapareciera

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? – la miraba atento esperando una respuesta

\- Porque no compre nada, además estoy cuidándote y no lo puedo preparar – le respondió la chica y tras eso soltó un cansado suspiro

Sin decirle nada, ambos menores la tomaron de las manos y la llevaron hasta el comedor del hospital

\- Aquí lo podrá preparar sensei – le dijo la pequeña sacando algunas ollas mientras el pequeño sacaba algunos chocolates de la máquina expendedora

\- Creo que son suficientes – dejo los chocolates en la mesa de la cocina

Shizen sonrió tiernamente al ver que ese par quería ayudarla, les revolvió el cabello haciendo reír a la curiosa parejita

\- ¿Me ayudan a prepararlos? – ambos pequeños asintieron y se pasearon por el comedor para buscar los utensilios que necesitarían

 *** / * / * Andrea * / * / ***

La castaña estaba en la cocina con su madre, quien le estaba ayudando a preparar el regalo de san Valentín para Kidou, ya que la castaña era un completo desastre en la cocina, la amorosa mujer le explicaba con cuidado todo lo que debía hacer para preparar un sencillo regalo de cupcakes de chocolate rellenos de menta, y aunque la mujer era paciente con lo que hacía su hija, la castaña se desesperaba cuando no le salía bien uno de los pasos, hastiada de eso, termino los cupcakes después de algunas horas, su madre le aplaudió orgullosa, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, los adorno con coberturas de crema pastelera de sabores diferentes y los coloco en una caja que había comprado esa tarde para después irse a dormir.

 *** / * / * Shion * / * / ***

La peli-negra estaba disfrutando mucho su noche, nunca se imaginó terminando con un idiota como el castaño que ahora se presumía su novio, pero no se quejaba ya que le gustaba como eran sus constantes discusiones y reconciliaciones en el parque, miro sonriendo lo que le llevo un buen rato preparar, en una charola tenía 6 volcanes de chocolate, con relleno de chocolate amargo, ya que el castaño le había dicho que no quería nada con la excusa de que no le gustaban las cosas muy dulces

\- ¿A qué hora iras a dormir? – le pregunto su hermano que entraba a la cocina por agua

\- Ya casi, ya termine – le sonrió a su mellizo que salió de la cocina segundos después mientras se quedaba a darle el toque final a su postre

 *** / * / * Brittany * / * / ***

Después de que la amistad de la chica con su gran amigo Genda subiera a otro nivel la chica considero que sería buena idea el regalarle algo por el día de San Valentín, ya que sabía que las demás les regalarían a sus novios y no quería que el castaño se sintiera mal por no recibir nada.

Había pensado por largo rato en lo que le quería regalar al oji-azul y opto por un pionono de chocolate relleno con crema de moka, la receta era sencilla, sin contar con que la crema de moka era algo complicada, pero aun así la quería preparar, tras haber preparado la masa y haberla horneado comenzó a rellenar el postre con la crema de moka, una vez que termino de rellenar, comenzó a enrollarlo con cuidado de que la crema no se saliera demasiado, cuando termino de enrollarlo, comenzó a cubrirlo con chocolate en polvo para que le diera un mejor toque y lo guardo para que no se estropeara, esperando a que no se enfriara demasiado para evitar que se estropeara

 *** / * / * Yuki * / * / ***

La fanática del balón y novia del portero del Inazuma Japón, estaba creando un verdadero caos en la cocina de su casa, ya que era algo torpe para la cocina y aun sabiendo eso decidió prepararle algo al castaño, quería que fuera algo sencillo, pero a la vez que lo dejara sorprendido, siguiendo paso a paso la receta que encontró en internet, la peli-negra termino con algo de trabajo el bonito postre para el chico, napolitanas de chocolate, que a sus ojos se veían iguales a las de la imagen en internet, pero no estaba muy segura del sabor que tenía y temía que al Cataño no le pudiera gustar, por lo que probo una de ellas, era dulce, si y el chocolate sabia como debía saber, tras haber pasado su prueba de calidad, los envolvió con cuidado y los puso junto a su mochila para no olvidarlos, y se dispuso a ir a dormir.

 *** / * / * Chiaki * / * / ***

Hastiado del pesado día que había tenido en la escuela, el peli-negro llego a casa más irritado de lo que normalmente llegaba.

\- Ya estoy en casa – saludo con pesadez, aventando la mochila en donde siempre lo hacia

\- Hermano – le saludo la peli-blanca sonriendo y parada junto a él, el chico la miro por escasos segundos antes de pasar de largo camino a la cocina - ¿aun estas molesto conmigo? – pregunto la chiquilla con el semblante entristecido y lo siguió hasta donde estaba

\- Tuve un día pesado, es todo – respondió sirviéndose un poco de jugo

\- Bueno – la chica se acercó a él y lo miro fijamente

¿Qué? – pregunto tras haber dado un sorbo a su jugo

\- Quería que me ayudaras con el regalo de Fubuki – le pidió tímidamente y jugando con los dedos

\- ¿Yo porque? – cuestiono unos segundos sin quitarle la vista de encima

\- P-porque yo no sé nada de cocina – bajo la mirada avergonzada, Attakai dio un largo suspiro antes de acceder a la petición de la oji-plateado

\- ¿Qué prepararas? – le pregunto sacando los utensilios para derretir el chocolate, la chica señalo en el libro de recetas una canasta echa de chocolate oscuro rellena con ganache de chocolate blanco, el chico miro el libro por un momento – esto es bastante sencillo – la chica sonrió y se acercó a su hermano para darle un beso en la mejilla, sabía que por más molesto que estuviera, siempre la ayudaría

Ambos hermanos siguieron así por un rato, el peli-negro dándole indicaciones de lo que necesitaba y la chiquilla obedeciendo, al final de la noche, el postre estaba listo, Attakai miro a su hermana durmiendo sentada en una silla con la cabeza recargada en la mesa, sonrió y la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto e irse después a dormir.

 **– 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – A la mañana siguiente – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

El día había llegado, las chicas estaban por demás emocionadas de lo que habían preparado, muchas de ellas llegando temprano para poder ver su reacción, Lizzy y Chiaki llegaron y esperaron a sus novios en la puerta de la escuela, ambas sonrojadas y nerviosas los vieron a la distancia, se acercaron despacio hasta donde estaban ellos, los jóvenes sonrieron ante en tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de las chicas

\- T-Te traje esto – le dijo Chiaki tímidamente al príncipe de hielo, que tomo sonriendo el regalo de la chica antes de abrazarla con fuerza

\- Eres muy linda – le dijo haciéndola sonrojar aún mas

\- T-Toma – con la misma timidez, Lizzy le extendió el regalo a su peli-azul que sonrió al ver lo que era a través de la cubierta transparente que llevaba, coloco un corto beso en sus labios

\- Gracias – le dijo el oji-avellana tomando su mano para entrar al colegio

 *** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

Murasaki estaba entrando a la escuela con el lindo pastel que le había preparado a Haruya, camino por los pasillos y frunció el ceño cuando a la distancia vio a varias chicas dándole chocolates y él tomándolos con una enorme sonrisa, su molestia aumento cuando acaricio la mejilla de una de ellas, se acercó molesta hasta donde el chico y le lanzo el pastel al rostro antes de irse del sitio, dejando al peli-rojo confundido

 *** * * En otro lugar * * ***

Andrea entro al salón de clases y vio al de rastas leyendo tranquilamente, se acercó nerviosa y sin decir nada puso la caja en el pupitre del chico, quien miro la caja y después volvió su vista hacia ella

\- F-Feliz San Valentín – le dijo la chica con las mejillas completamente rojas, el de orbes rojizos sonrió y la jalo para abrazarla, la chica se sonrojo aún más por la acción del chico

\- Te quiero – las palabras del chico hicieron que su rostro tomara el color de una fresa madura, correspondió al abrazo que el chico le estaba dando y suspiro sonriendo

 *** * * De regreso * * ***

El oji-ámbar estaba buscando por los pasillos a la peli-morado, llevaba en las manos el pastel completamente desecho y en el rostro aun algunos rastros de chocolate, tras preguntarle a algunas personas se adentró al baño de mujeres del segundo piso y la encontró sentada en el rincón abrazando sus rodillas, se acercó en silencio y se sentó junto a ella colocando el pastel al lado contrario

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la chiquilla sin mirarlo

\- ¿Por qué estas molesta? – pregunto el chico tomando despacio su mentón y obligándola a mirarlo

\- Tú sabes porque – le aparto la mano molesta, el peli-rojo suspiro y la abrazo - ¿Qué crees que haces? – cuestiono aun molesta

\- Abrazo a la testaruda de mi novia – sonrió al notar como Murasaki inflaba las mejillas con molestia y lo empujaba – ¿sabes porque es testaruda? – Le siguió hablando – porque a pesar de que ya le demostré que la quiero sigue sintiéndose insegura – volvió a tomar su mentón y le dio un corto y tierno beso – te quiero, así que deja tus celos – la chica desvió la mirada sonrojada y se acercó para darle otro beso igual de corto

\- Eres un idiota – le dijo sonrojada y abrazada a él

\- Pero soy tu idiota – sonrió y le beso la frente para después quedarse ambos en silencio

 *** * * En otro lado * * ***

El peli-verde entro emocionado al salón y se dirigió donde la peli-negra que leía tranquilamente para sentarse a su lado, la chica lo miro de reojo y bajo despacio su libro

\- Hola – le saludo sonriendo el de ojos oscuros, la chica tomo su mochila y saco de esta el mousse que le había preparado al chico la noche anterior

\- Toma – lo coloco en sus manos sonrojada – ahora déjame seguir con mi lectura – el chico miro emocionado lo que la chica le había preparado, se acercó y le dio tímidamente un beso en la mejilla para después recargarse en su hombro, haciendo crecer el sonrojo en la peli-negra

 *** * * En la azotea * * ***

El peli-rojo de ojos esmeralda miraba de nuevo en su celular el mensaje que Mei le había enviado en la mañana, donde lo citaba en la azotea para darle su regalo, habían pasado ya 15 minutos y la chica aun no llegaba, se sentó al lado de la puerta a esperar y después de diez minutos más esperando se disponía a marcharse cuando vio a la chiquilla entrando agitada

\- ¿Mei? ¿Qué te paso? – Se acercó preocupado a la castaña que lo abrazo con fuerza - ¿Mei? – le volvió a hablar, pero no recibió respuesta inmediata, se separaron y la miro, estaba sonriendo

\- Feliz día Hiroto – le extendió el postre de chocolate y trufa que le había preparado, el peli-rojo aun sin terminar de procesar lo que ocurría la miro – es tu regalo – le dijo la oji-esmeralda, el chico sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, haciendo reír a la chica

 *** * * Mientras tanto * * ***

Mikury esperaba afuera de su salón a que apareciera su novio, lo vio llegar momentos después y se acercó para darle un beso, el cual fue correspondido por el chico

\- ¿Y eso? – pregunto el moreno cuando se separaron

\- Es parte de tu regalo – le dijo antes de darle la caja de chocolates, el chico sonrió al ver el detalle que había tenido su linda patinadora y la volvió a besar, siendo correspondido de inmediato

 *** * * De regreso * * ***

Britt no había asistido a la escuela, se había enterado que el oji-azul estaba enfermo por lo que como la novia oficial que ahora era, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a visitarlo para entregarle su obsequio, espero unos minutos en la puerta hasta que el castaño le abrió

\- Britt – la miro sorprendido, enrojecido por la fiebre

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto preocupada mientras el chico le daba paso para entrar

\- Algo cansado, pero sobreviviré – le dijo divertido, ambos sonrieron – pensé que estarías en la escuela

\- No, quería verte – le dijo la de orbes azul eléctrico buscando en su mochila el regalo que le había preparado – te traje esto – le extendió la caja sonrojada, esperando que el chico reaccionara, cosa que paso segundos después, cuando se acercó para abrazarla

\- Gracias Britt – le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla, haciendo sonreír a la de cabello rojizo

 *** * * En otro sitio * * ***

Shion y Yuki se habían encontrado en el centro comercial por casualidad, ambas habían citado ahí a su novio para entregarles su regalo, la peli-negra de ojos cobrizo miraba el bonito regalo que tenía Shion, mientras la de orbes azul hielo hacia lo mismo con el regalo que Yuki llevaba en sus manos, esperaban en silencio hasta que los chicos llegaron juntos

\- Hola – saludo el castaño acercándose a Yuki y abrazándola por la cintura

\- Te dije que no quería nada – Fudou observaba el regalo que Shion llevaba en las manos con un sonrojo, de verdad no esperaba que la chica le fuera a regalar algo

\- Si no lo quieres se lo puedo dar a alguien más – le dijo la peli-negra de mechas azules divertida por el sonrojo de su novio

\- N-No, si ya lo hiciste lo menos que puedo hacer es aceptarlo – extendió las manos tomando el obsequio que la chica le dio y sonriendo internamente, era la primera vez que le daban un regalo en San Valentín

Por otro lado, Yuki le entrego su regalo a Endou esperando que al de ojos marrón le gustase, el chico miro como jugaba con sus dedos y la abrazo de nuevo

\- Gracias – le susurro sin dejar de abrazarla y mirando el regalo

 *** * * De regreso * * ***

Beth estaba en el patio central de la escuela, repartiendo con sus hermanas los paquetitos a cada chico que pasaba, se distrajo cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura y sonrió al notar de quien eran

\- Hola Suzu-kun – saludo a su novio que si no fuera porque siempre tenía esa expresión en el rostro, parecería que estaba celoso de lo que estaba haciendo

\- ¿Tardaras mucho con eso? – le pregunto el albino sin soltarla

\- No, ya terminamos – le sonrió y se separó para buscar al fondo de la bolsa el paquete que había preparado para él – este es tuyo – le dijo dándole su obsequio – lo hice especial para ti

El chico sonrió y recibió el regalo antes de abrazar de nuevo la cintura de la peli-rosa

\- Todo regalo tuyo es especial para mí – lo que dijo hizo sonrojar a la chica que lo miro de reojo y pudo notar como en sus labio se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa

 *** * * En el hospital * * ***

El peli-crema había ido de nuevo al hospital por petición de su padre, y tras haber hablado con él durante un rato se dirigió a la salida para poder ir a la escuela, no sin antes pasar a ver a su querida castaña, llego al área donde mantenían a los pequeños y la vio al fondo durmiendo con dos de ellos, un niño y una niña, se acercó en silencio y poso un beso en su frente, que a pesar de haber sido suave la despertó

\- ¿Shuuya? – lo miro con los ojos entreabiertos y señalo la mesa, el chico se acercó a esta y vio varios muffins de chocolate envueltos en papel celofán, se sonrojo y volvió a mirar a la chica, se acercó y la abrazo haciendo que terminara de despertar – Shuuya – el chico poso un beso en sus labios y la siguió abrazando por un rato mas

 *** * * De regreso * * ***

Attakai se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana del pasillo leyendo, le hastiaba la fecha en sí, no por celos, según decía él, sino por querer comercializar con algo que se podía demostrar en cualquier día del año, continuo su lectura por un rato más sin notar que alguien se acercaba lentamente a él, miro de reojo topándose con el molesto chico nuevo que siempre se metía en problemas, quien sostenía una cajita en las manos

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto cerrando un momento su libro y observando al peli-negro frente a él

\- E-Es que… yo – el chico tenía la mirada gacha y sin decirle más extendió la caja que llevaba en sus manos – p-por favor acéptalos – le pidió tímidamente con el sonrojo aumentado y provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del de anteojos que dudando un poco termino tomando la cajita y recibiendo un abrazo del chico de nombre Masaki – m-me gustas – le susurro el muchacho sin soltar al de orbes oscuros que suspiro antes de corresponder el abrazo, cosa que lleno de felicidad al de ojos ambarinos que sonrió enormemente para después separarse y besar su mejilla antes de irse feliz del sitio, dejando en el peli-negro una agradable sensación por dentro mientras miraba la cajita en sus manos, tal vez el día de no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

 **_Attakai: *irritado* Es increíble que hasta en esta historia me emparejes con él**

 **Yugata, Auroxx, Tobi y Kira estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, que podía hacer, al publico lo que quiere**

 **_Attakai: Cuando se supone estuvieron de acuerdo?**

 **Cuando el capitulo 11 de la historia, ellos dijeron "Attakai y Tobi" "Tobi no dejara a Attakai", recuerdas?**

 **_Attakai: ... Y porque termine con Aiko?**

 **Eso es mas spoiler y no lo diré, debes esperar a la historia, y ya que estamos en esto, ¿que les parece que si algun día acabo la historia hacemos una segunda temporada? si les gusta la idea díganme**

 **_Attakai: Hasta la siguiente**


End file.
